1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microscopic-measurement apparatuses, and more specifically, to an improvement of a section for identifying a site to be observed or measured on a specimen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of microscopes have been used to observe microscopic parts on specimens. Microscopic-measurement apparatuses have also been used widely in spectroscopic analyses and the like of microscopic parts of specimens.
As the data processing capabilities of computers have improved, the use of direct visual observation through eyepieces of microscopes has decreased, whereas it has become more common to take an image into a computer and display an enlarged image on its display device. In addition, a technology has been developed to control a movable stage of the microscope with a computer to perform continuous spectroscopic analysis of a plurality of parts in one session. These technologies are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei-4-194905, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei-5-241075, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei-6-118307.
An automatic apparatus of that type would make it possible to conduct spectroscopic analyses, which used to take a relatively long time, in single session. This could save a great deal of time for the observer.
A specimen on a stage, however, has a large microscopic observation area, and much effort has been needed to observe the specimen at many observation points appropriately switched and analyze the results.